This invention relates generally to machines adapted for washing and more particularly to machines adapted for washing vegetables, fiber, and other materials.
The need to provide a continuous washing apparatus for a variety of materials, including vegetables, has been addressed by a variety of mechanisms.
One method uses a flume-washer for salad-vegetables, (leaf-lettuce in particular). This technique consists of vertically, or near vertically, vibrating the flume such that pulses of water rise and fall, agitating and mixing the product in a manner that is prone to dislodge sand, soil, clay and other matter that might be attached to the leaves. Vibratory mixing also enhances heat-transfer for chilling or heating.
A variety of other approaches have been taken which attempt to provide a washer for vegetables and the like. Kim et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,594, describes a vibratory washer, in which a batch of product is cleaned, this method though uses a great deal of water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,874, a vibrating trough is created with a series of transverse ridges designed to separate different weights of heavier than water particulates. The trough is reciprocated from side-to-side.
It is clear that there is a need for an efficient washer which uses water in an optimal manner.